Frio
by michifteentitan
Summary: Esta historia es una continuacion alternativa de Luna nueva. Empezando en el momento que Edward abandona a Bella. Espero que lo disfruten. one-shot


Frío

**Hola de nuevo yo, de nuevo asaltándolos con uno de mis One-shot; pero esta vez entré en otra categoría. Debo admitir que voy retrasada con la moda por lo que apenas recién me acaba de gustar la saga de crepúsculo. Casi termino de leer todos los libros, voy a la mitad del último, jeje pero aun así si pasé algo por alto, díganmelo toda información o critica será bienvenida. Disfruten la lectura ᶺᶺ**

Desperté. Sin embargo la sensación de adormecimiento que invadía mi cuerpo no parecía querer ceder. Esa era la única sensación que recibía de él, fuera de eso no había nada más. Nada. Intenté abrir los ojos, cosa que me pareció casi imposible. Era como si los hubieran pegado mientras dormía y fue una sensación algo extraña cuando por fin lo logré. Mis pestañas estaban duras y frías. Comencé a enfocar y pude observar que varias personas se movían a mí alrededor. Trayendo o llevándose cosas, había otras llamando por teléfono, otras hablando inquietas. Todas esas imágenes se movían rápidamente ante mí volviéndose borrosas y confusas. Escudriñe cada rostro intentando reconocer a alguien pero el hielo en mis pestañas me impedían ver con claridad.

Intenté moverme y me sentí limitada por algún objeto alrededor de mí. No podía hacerlo a un lado, pero no pude intentarlo demasiado porque conforme más tiempo estaba despierta; más empezaba mi cuerpo a gritar de dolor. Sentía ardor, en muchas partes de él mientras que temblaba violentamente de frío. Las imágenes rápidas de lo que había pasado poco a poco regresaban a mí.

_Mi querido Edward recién me había abandonado. Frío y calculador, de manera poco convencional; había cortado con nuestra relación. Dijo que él y su familia se irían, pero no me llevarían con ellos. Mi hermoso ángel se marchaba para siempre sin voltear atrás; y poniendo ante mí una máscara de hielo que me hirió en lo más profundo de mi alma. En el único segundo en que esta condición pareció cambiar fue cuando me hizo prometer que me cuidaría, que no haría algo desesperado o estúpido; argumentando que debía ser fuerte por René y Charlie. Después se alejó a toda velocidad. Corrí tras él. Corrí todo lo que pude, a todo lo que daban mis débiles piernas. Pero no lo alcancé. Seguí corriendo y me detuve sin poder respirar._

_Me hallaba en medio de la nada, un pedazo del bosque que no había visitado jamás, estábamos en invierno por lo que el lago que divisaba cerca de mí se veía frágilmente congelado. Le había hecho una promesa a Edward, pero él se había llevado la mitad de mi alma con él, la mitad de mi corazón se había esfumado y no podía vivir así. El había dicho que sería como si nunca hubiera existido; pues debió haber sabido que mi existencia sin él no valía nada._

_Hipnotizada por el dolor ciego que me invadía me acerqué hasta ese pequeño claro en medio del bosque. Coloqué un pie sobre él e increíblemente no me resbalé. Coloqué el otro con sumo cuidado, y no me caí. Di otro paso más y el hielo se resquebrajó debajo de mis pies. Lo último que había visto era la oscuridad que me hundía, sintiendo el agua helada como miles de navajas cortándome al unísono. Después de eso nada._

─ ¡Bella! ─ exclamó angustiada una voz cerca de mí, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Dirigí mi pesada mirada hacia Charlie, que me sostenía el rostro entre sus ardientes manos y me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

─ Pa….pa─ dije entrecortadamente. Mis labios estaban endurecidos y parecía que si los movía más se iban a romper en mil pedazos. Un ´Oh mi Dios´ y un ansioso beso en la frente hizo que me sintiera culpable, estaba haciendo sufrir a Charlie por algo de lo que no tenía la culpa.

─No te preocupes, Bella. Te repondrás, te lo prometo─ susurró mientras acurrucaba mi cabeza contra su pecho y la mecía. La tristeza de todo lo ocurrió pronto me invadió y empecé a llorar quedamente. Charlie me tomó en brazos, dejando ver que parecía un rollo de sushi hecho por mantas, y me acunó como solía hacerlo cuando era niña abrazándome mientras se inclinaba de forma rápida hacia adelante y hacia atrás, en un último esfuerzo por hacerme dormir. Yo lo único que podía hacer por el momento era llorar lastimosamente, aunque el sonido que emanaba de mis petrificados labios no era más que un silbido o siseo.

Minutos después, empecé a toser violentamente. Me comencé a sentir fatal y estaba casi segura de que me daría una pulmonía por estar quien sabe cuánto tiempo cubierta de agua congelada. Cuando el ataque de tos terminó un médico procedió a revisarme, intentando conservar la mayor parte de las mantas sobre mí. Esperaba con vanas esperanzas que se tratara del Dr. Cullen, pero sabía perfectamente que no sería así. Jamás los volvería a ver. Nunca….

Mientras el médico me examinaba con manos temblorosas e indecisas, me dispuse a observar a mí alrededor. Estaba en mi casa, en la sala para ser precisos. Yo estaba recostada en una cama improvisada lo más cerca posible del fuego de la chimenea. Tanto el médico como Charlie se curvaban sobre mí, por lo que pude ver ligeramente los ojos del Billy y el cuerpo completo de Jacob emergiendo desde donde estaba, había más personas pero no las pude ver. Este último me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa llena de buenos deseos, mientras que su padre me observaba con recelo seguramente preguntándose cómo había terminado así y más importante aún si algún Cullen tenía que ver en esto. Preferí cerrar los ojos y volví a adormecerme. Intentaba alejar esa sensación de pesadez sobre mí, a pesar de ser la única que tenía.

_Bella se quedó dormida finalmente en los brazos de su padre. El doctor le dijo que tendría que permanecer en cama y que lo más probable era que mínimo se fuera a resfriar. Eso, comparado con lo que pudo haber pasado, no era nada. Un hombre fuera de la casa de Bella, que observaba desde la ventana, suspiró de alivio. Ella viviría. Posó sus ojos color caramelo en ella y su congelado rostro. Gracias a Dios no se había alejado lo suficiente como para no oír su intento de suicidio. Billy Black giró imperceptiblemente a ver a Edward e inclinó la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento. El vampiro la había sacado del agua y se la había entregado a Sam Ulley que hacía un recorrido cerca para que la atendiera. Tal vez no eran tan malos muchachos, pensó el viejo, solo tal vez. Edward se alejó satisfecho, pidiendo a quien sea que quiere escucharlo que cuidara mucho de Bella. De Su Adorada Bella. _


End file.
